Wraith Legiana
|image = |names = Ghost Legiana, Phantom Legiana |titles = Wraith Wind Drifting Wyvern |species = Flying Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |size = Large |habitats = Rotten Vale, Coral Highlands |relations = Legiana, Shrieking Legiana |elements = |ailments = |move = Wraith's Curse |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Wraith Legiana is an Event Variant of Legiana. Aesthetic Differences/Appearance The Wraith Legiana has the exact same psychical appearance as the normal Legiana but its colour scheme certainly isn't. The entire body of Wraith Legiana is an ethereal blue and white, that has varying levels of translucency. Its eyes glow purple, and leave trails after becoming enraged. When enraged, purple wispy markings appear along its body. Wraith Legiana also produces toxic red mist, that taints its tail membrane red and turns other parts that colour when it uses the mist in its attacks. If injured enough, it will engage its full power and turn from ghostly blue to more of a purplish haze and turn its membranes to a red glow. Markings that look like a skeleton also form across its body in shades of purple and red. Behaviour The Wraith Legiana displays an almost universal hatred towards living beings. As soon as its eyes glare upon monster or human alike it will immediately attack them and try to drain their life away. It is always searching out for more to kill. Introduction An Unlikely Ghost Encounter: Rotten Vale: Area 13: Odogarantied For Trouble The cutscene is triggered when hunters enter Area 13 after the Tempered Odogaron has 40% health remaining, which it will flee to automatically when it hits that threshold. A large Tempered Odogaron is shown dragging a Legiana corpse to the section of the Fanged Wyvern's nest where a dormant fallen comet, once dropped by a Dalamadur lies. The hunter quietly observes as it brings it to the rock, placing its head on there to have a position to sever it. But before it can even begin, it backs away and drags the Legiana's head away as a blue glow begins to emit from the comet. As it turns around the corpse, the tail brushes against the comet. It glows brighter, and small flames begin to emit around it. The Odogaron notices a hunter peeking into the area and focuses its gaze on them. Hunters then enter the area to confront the Odogaron, who tosses the Legiana corpse aside to resume battle. The corpse impacts onto the comet, creating a burst of fire that covers the body. The Odogaron takes little note of this and prepares to pounce on hunters. Right as it lifts off the ground, time seems to slow down as a massive explosion erupts from the comet. The area is blinded in blue and white flames that before completely shading everything out, allows the showing of Odogaron crashing into a wall. Hunters gather into the section of the area to investigate what happened. A white glow still covers where both the corpse and the comet was. The Odogaron regains consciousness and looks towards the area. What appears to be flames blow out, but they are ice cold and ethereal. A light appears to rise from the remainders of the corpse, it is ghostly in appearance. The Odogaron is now angry and begins to walk quickly towards the light and looks ready to strike. But the light bursts apart and what appears to be the Legiana uncurls itself and emits a piercing scream that paralyses the Odogaron in fright. The burnt and shockingly frozen grounds reveal to have no corpse, only the Legiana figure floating above. This Wraith Legiana then flies at Odogaron, and to hunters amazement, goes right through it. Odogaron locks in place, frozen in an upwards stance unable to move in the slightest. The Wraith Legiana bends its tail and aims it like a spear towards the Odogaron and impales it right through the back, almost reaching out the underbelly. A red mist is seen coursing through the tail into the Odogaron, then flowing back out the same way into the Wraith Legiana's body. The red mist seems to restore functionality in the body of the Wraith Legiana, as its legs twitch and its neck twists about in reflexes. The Wraith Legiana appears to gain a ghostly aura from absorbing in the unknown mist, highlighted by its translucent parts. It draws back the tail, and the Odogaron falls like a stone to the ground. Not satisfied enough, it points its tail at the hunters and gives them a glimpse of the deadly red mist, and then whips it back and roars at them, beginning the hunt of its first quest. Mount Wraith Legiana can be mounted on its head and back. It must not be invisible for this to occur. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Eyes leave purple trails, purple markings appear on body. *'Tired': N/A Quests Attacks Wraith Legiana borrows all the attacks of the normal Legiana. *'Wide Bite': In air or ground the Wraith Legiana makes a wide reaching bite around to hit hunters in blind spots. *'Icy Flap': The Wraith Legiana flaps backwards and releases a gust of icy wind to inflict Iceblight on hunters. *'Red Mist Of Death': Instead of Ice for use in its tail, the Wraith Legiana has a dark red mist that is damaging to all living things. If hunters are hit by an attack wielding it, hunters will suffer Attack Down, Defence Down and Resistance Down all at once. *'Invisibility': The Wraith Legiana emits a mist from its body, flies upwards and disappears before hunters eyes. Hunters must keep an eye out for a shadowy wind or red mist as it will always do an attack from this. It can use strong attacks and all tail attacks from this as well as some unique ones to it. **'Tail Backflip': Wraith Legiana will reappear and do a red mist enhanced backflip using its tail. **'Talon Rush': Wraith Legiana reappears and glides like a bullet at a hunter with talons aimed right at them. If they are hit they are upswung. **'Ice Spreader': Wraith Legiana appears above the area and spreads out a large gust of icy wind down that travels far outwards in all directions. *'Tail Jab': While flying, the Wraith Legiana trusts its tail forward and delivers red mist into hunters in a very similar style to Astalos. *'Spear Of Pain': Wraith Legiana dives behind hunters and strikes both its talons and tail at them. Should they be hit, it will grab the hunter in the talons and pin them to the floor forcefully. Hunters must then try to escape before it stabs its tail into them. Should it succeed, hunters lose a heavy amount of health, suffer debuffs and Wraith Legiana's health is significantly restored. *'Tail Spear': Wraith Legiana will float up and spin above a hunter, then violently pierce its tail down into them using red mist, doing a fair bit of damage. *'Deathly Glide': Wraith Legiana flies backwards with red mist surrounding it and then glides into a hunter or monster, phasing right through them and not knocking them down. If a monster is hit, they die immediately and red mist goes to Wraith Legiana, restoring health. If hunters are hit, they suffer red mist debuffs and whatever health is lost is given to Wraith Legiana. Enraged Only *'Triple Backflip': Wraith Legiana shakes its tail and does a backflip to the left right and centre. Each sends out red mist in those directions. *'Freezing Spins': Wraith Legiana will appear to touch the ground as it coils itself up and sends itself spinning around six times, sending icy sprays everywhere it goes. *'Wraith's Curse': Red mist surrounds the Wraith Legiana and forms an orb of it in front of it. Wraith Legiana then thrusts its tail, head and wings at the orb and fires it at the hunters. It hitting hunters not only does high damage and debuffs, but it creates red mist in the impact that quickly drains health away with the same effects. Even if hunters escape the mist, they still gradually lose health over time for several seconds after the main hit. All health lost is absorbed into the Wraith Legiana via red mist and restores its lost health. Wraith Mode When Wraith Legiana drops to 50% health it will curl up as a dark aura envelops it. It then uncurls itself out and emits a much more terrifying and distorted roar. The aura bursts outwards and will knock all hunters in its range to the floor in a pinned knockdown. Wraith Legiana, now having a new appearance then goes airborne and resumes attacking. *'Speed Boost': In Wraith mode, its speed is increased significantly. *'Wide Bite And Tail Slam': Wraith Legiana makes a more twisted Wide Bite and then spins around vertically and does a Tail Slam, releasing red mist. *'Fearing Scream': The Wraith Legiana's eyes and patterns flash and emits a fast terrifying scream at a hunter, inflicting them with Fear. *'Striking Down The Cowardly': Wraith Legiana will go for hunters inflicted with Fear the most. *'Extra Deadly Red Mist': Now, its red mist drains away health at double the rate from before as well as still giving it to Wraith Legiana. *'Spearing Combo': The Wraith Legiana will first do two backflips, then swing its tail around and then glide at a hunter and do a Tail Jab. All attacks have red mist. *'Life Drain': Wraith Legiana creates a small orb of red mist and lets it fall to its tail. It then violently stabs the orb, and creates a large haze of red mist all around itself. It then uses its wings and tail to suction in the red mist while still keeping it covering the ground for as long as possible. All hunters in the radius have their health drained quickly and suffer debuffs, and can quickly faint if they unlucky enough. Death Scene The Wraith Legiana emits a screech as a smog of its ghostly aura is burst outwards and takes airborne. Flames begin to build in the centre of its body with Wraith Legiana flapping around in a panic emitting yelps and screeches. It curls up its body and then spreads outwards as the fires engulf its body, now turning orange to white. Wraith Legiana makes a final distorted scream to the skies, a sound that is a mixture of a normal Legiana's death screech and roar. The monster explodes into a fireball of light, its energies and aura die with a low pitched smashing sound, resemblant of glass breaking. Dozens of bright white snowflake-like particles rain down from the explosion. The time of day then transitions into dawn as if Wraith Legiana was blotting out the sun from the Coral Highlands. Carves Wraith Legiana does give any carves, but slaying it will allow hunters to gain the "Wraith Legiana Ticket" to craft special equipment. Breaks *Head Wounded *Left Wing Wounded *Right Wing Wounded *Back Wounded *Tail Wounded Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Effectiveness *'Head' = (Cut): ★★★ (Impact): ★★★ (Shot): ★★★ *Back = (Cut): ★ (Impact): ★ (Shot): ★ *'Wings' = (Cut): ★★★ (Impact): ★★ (Shot): ★★★ *Legs = (Cut): ★ (Impact): ★ (Shot): ★ *Body = (Cut): ★ (Impact): ★ (Shot): ★★ *'Tail' = (Cut): ★★★ (Impact): ★★★ (Shot): ★★★ *'Bold' parts are weak points. *✖ = Zero effect or damage *★ = 1-30% effective damage *★★ = 30%-70% effective damage *★★★ = 70%-100% effective damage Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ✖ *Nature = ✖ *Aether = ★★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ✖ *Paralysis = ✖ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = ★★★ Shiny Item Drops Material Items Wraith Legiana drops Wyvern Tears and Large Wyvern Tears as shinies. Slinger Ammo Wraith Legiana will drop Piercing Pods and Dragon Pods for the Slinger. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain It is believed Wraith Legiana has the same status in the Coral Highlands as its apex predator. Due to its abilities, it is considered to be above the regular Legiana in terms of power. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters No large monsters have been seen when Wraith Legiana is present in locales, except for one case with an Odogaron in the Rotten Vale. Tracks Wraith Legiana leaves no tracks for the hunter, they must find it themselves. Specific Locale Interactions Wraith Legiana has no special locale interactions. Special Behaviours Wraith Legiana can fly through small monsters and kill them, draining their health for it. If a Flash Pod is fired, it loses the ability to go invisible for 20 seconds. Interactions with other monsters Wraith Legiana does not partake in any monster interactions other than its introduction cutscene in the Rotten Vale with Odogaron. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex/Tempered Wraith Legiana cannot be in any abnormal statuses. Trivia *Wraith Legiana's was created originally as a random recoloured render by Chaoarren on OldFanon. It was later turned into an actual creation for the 2018 Halloween Contest. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Explore Variant Category:Event Variant Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Attack Down Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Resistance Down Monster Category:Fear Monster Category:Chaoarren